Malartach Cruinne
by Author'sstory
Summary: When Sam Manson moves to Amity Park, she cons her parents into allowing Tucker to help. Danny and Val each have their own secrets, neither is aware the other already knows. What happens when the four teens meet just after a ghost attack? What if Val finally tells Danny that she knows? What if Danny starts to fall for Sam? What if Sam and Tucker have no idea what is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Book One: Malartach. Cruinne.

Author: Author's. Story

Fandom: Danny. Phantom

I no own.

Chapter One:

Valerie Grey turned on her red sled to face the Phantom; her forest green eyes narrowed, mouth opened in a sharp snarl and with a shake of her short black hair, she hefted the gun higher. "What are you doing out here Ghost? This is my territory!"

Danny grinned as the second ghost often called Skulker shot another beam from the ground and it sped at rates faster than any car through the cloud of dust from his landing, the blaze just missing by centimeters and sparks smeared his shoulder black. Danny showed no sign of pain as his smiled grew and green flared over his right hand, changing into blue ice as he spun. The blast left his hand in an arc and landed on target, twenty to thirty feet below and ten feet to the east-south.

"No time, Val," he murmured. Before she could answer, he sped in a circle to face his first adversary, the one with a glowing green mohawk and beard. "Long time no see, Sulky." Skulker growled and pressed a button on the bottom of his suit, his tone turning to a sly smirk when it wined and geared to fire. Danny paid it no mind, encasing his fist in bright green and slamming it into the head of the other.

Without warning, a red explosion hit his back and sent Danny flying forward, drumming his head against metal. Peering up, he gave a shaky laugh and closed his eyes as the ghost smacked his head again, thumping him hard enough this time to create a large crater in the dirt road. Valerie, over a hundred feet in the air, rolled her eyes and dashed to the ground. She was able to make it as Skulker paraded down to finish off her friend.

"Really, Phantom. Really?"

Danny offered no trademark snide comment, twisting his head to rid the feeling of dizziness that crouched just behind his defenses. Skulker grinned again at Danny's weak position and stood on his two legs, brushing dust from the cold metal.

"Well, I think I will just leave him to you, Huntress. Have fun killing each other!" He waved and took to the sky, turning his back to the rash duo.

Valerie grabbed his ghastly, glowing wrist and touched a small red button, waiting for the suit to power down. When it did, she leaned over the ghost and opened the head on top, taking the miniature green blob in hand and reached for a Thermos on her back.

"Oh, he's not my only kill, Ghost!" she whispered to him as the Thermos shot out a beam of pale blue light. "Besides, he's already dead." And when she turned around, Valerie smirked as she saw the Ghost Boy was gone also. "See ya at school, Phantom."

(*) (*) (*)

Sam watched her dark skinned friend while he helped her parents load the boxes into the large van, his bright blue eyes that marveled at all the gadgets and gizmos that had once been laid to rest and would never be used. PDAs, computers, and small tablets were the most prominent, each sleek in the case having never been opened or touched by skin of any kind.

"I can't believe both of our parents let me come to your new house and help you move in! It's going to be awesome!" Sam looked at the sky, with the clouds snailing across it in varying patterns. She nodded with a look to Tucker as they went to grab the last ten boxes, these ones light and small, for Mrs. Manson.

"I know; I can't either. Then again, Mom and Dad," Sam shuddered at the mention, "had no choice. Told them I would run away unless they let you come with for the summer." Tucker agreed silently and closed the back of the van with help of the workmen.

"If you did run away, you could have always stayed at my house!" he stared at Sam for a moment, then looked away distracted. "Yep. And so now we can move you into your room in- wait, where are you moving again?' Tucker paused as he bit his lip, thinking and Sam never got a chance to answer.

"Sammykins! Tucker! Come, it's time to go!" Her mother called, gesturing her and Tucker to the limo. They followed without a word, each getting their own bench in the very back, a screen between the seats for her parents and Sam slammed it closed with a snap.

Tucker noticed her sour expression with pursed lips, concern etched into his features.

Her father nodded and grinning, Sam and Tucker watched as he got into to the van just as the motor gunned softly and a few seconds later the driver pulled out of the drive. Sam twisted around to wave to the house, looking at the empty building that had never been so ever since it was made.

Sam sat on the plush seats with a huff and lay on her back, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Five minutes into the ride and she finally was able to look at her friend. "Sorry." She offered no explanation. "We're moving back to a small town called Amity Park, where Grandma Manson lives. Dad says we should live closer to her. It's about four hours away." Tucker nodded and groaned when his character on the PDA died with a 'Game Over!' on the screen.

"That was my last life," he mumbled. "So, what should we do when we get to your house? I'm game for checking out the town and looking at what there is to do. Brought my second PDA, Sally. Y'know, the one with only two more payments."

Sam had a far away look in her eyes but smiled at her best friend; though they were always arguing. She often enjoyed the debates.

"Sure. I just want to at least get the boxes in my room and your stuff ready for tonight. And then we can check out the sights."

The trip through the state was long and boring to both teens but they filled the silence with small talk. Tucker played his games for the few hours and Sam sat with her legs on the bench with a book in her hands. A book of poetry that had been collected from the goth slams around the city. Quite enjoyable, she would tell any who asked.

Tucker was the first to break the silence as they first pulled into the small town. A very small town.

"So, where should we go first? Better to have a plan, just in case." Sam grinned and Tucker did the same. They again grabbed boxes with Sam's name on them and left the rest for the paid workers. The building was large and tall, with over fifty rooms of different sizes. Sam and Tucker looked at the ceiling with interest.

Until they entered Sam's room with a start. Bright pink glittered back at them. Sam growled through her teeth and Tucker searched for something to take her mind off the color.

(*) (*) (*)

AN: sorry, its just need to get the story out there. Review, even if you tell me this chapter is the worst ever. Grrr.


	2. Chapter 2

Book One: Malartach. Cruinne.

Author: Author's. Story

Fandom: Danny. Phantom

I no own.

Chapter One:

Valerie looked up as the ghost came behind her spot under a tree. She came here every day between hanging out with Danny and patrol. She had left him a note tapped to his back, beneath the 'kick me' that was on the other side of it. Sadly, Dash took the words too literally.

"Hey," she said. When she turned around, he didn't seemed angry even though the note was still clenched in his fist. Anger was what most ghost hunters would think he would show. She knew this hybrid better than that.

"Hey, Red," said Danny.

"So, you do know it's me." She said. Danny huffed and puffed out his chest, even though it wasn't a question.

"Of course, I may not be as genius as Jazz, but give me a break."

Valerie gave him a face. "Why would I want another Jazz around?"

He shrugged and jumped into the air to float back just a little. He twisted into flips and landed on the top branch of a tree, leaning out as though it was a mast and he was looking for land.

"Land ho!" he ended up shouting, grinning down at Valerie. She gave a short laugh and pushed the buttons to her suit. The launch board shot out and she hopped aboard, taking her level with the ghost.

All weapons were away and had you not known the relationship between the two as ghost and hunter that they had adopted before today, you would think they were the best friends their alter egos are.

"So…" Valerie paused. She took another look at Danny, to which he replied by trying to flex his arms, though you couldn't see them through the suit. She giggled this time, only to freeze. Ghost. Hunters. Don't. Giggle.

What's wrong with me? She wondered. Valerie shook her head and squared her shoulders with a sigh.

"So," Danny agreed, laughing shortly at his own joke. Valerie shook her head.

"So, are we enemies still?" she asked.

Danny shook his own head this time, slightly mockingly. "Val, we never were enemies." He looked thoughtful. "Well, I suppose we were at first. But once we each figured out the other- well, we're good now, right?"

Valerie didn't answer at first. Her mind was racing. "Why didn't you tell me? How did you get your powers?" she said.

Danny stopped short. Valerie could see tiny beads of sweat pop out like he was a chibi character. "Well," he stammered, softly. "I got my powers when my parents built their ghost portal. You remember it." Valerie nodded.

Of course she did. It was awesome!

"When they first made it, the thing didn't work. They wanted to stop inventing and become normal. Their inventions were our only source of income and it was their second try. The first they made in college and it kinda worked but it was too small to travel through. Since it was their goal, I didn't want them to stop. Jazz convinced me to check it out and I tripped. Next thing I know, Jazz is holding me up. I slipped through her fingers, Val!"

His voice sounded scared and he was almost screaming. Valerie held up a hand to quiet him.

"Okay," she said as calmly as possible. It seemed to work as he stopped shaking as much. "Just one last question," she paused in case he reacted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm a ghost," he said simply.

"And I care about that why?"

Danny stared at her. Valerie sighed again. "If I haven't attacked you, even put my guns away with you still able to draw your powers in a second, do you think I care that much about the fact that 'you are a ghost'?" she used air quotes around the last words.

"You're right." He said. "You would have attacked me by now." And Danny pushed her in the shoulder, almost making her loose balance. Valerie scowled.

"Watch it." She fixed the tilting board under her feet and flew back down to the ground.

Danny gasped as blue fog came from his mouth. He jumped higher in the air just as a beeping came from Valerie's weapon.

"Desiree," they said together. Valerie hefted a gun that she gathered from her shoulder pads as she took to the air again. Danny grinned and together, for the first time, they were a team.

"Clueless One to Annoying Manager," Danny said into a small mike by his ear. "Meet us in the east area of town. We have some company."

"Copy that, Clueless One," Jazz replied.

(*) (*) (*)

"Hey, Sam! I found this really cool truck. You have to see it!" Tucker reached forward to pull his friend down the street. She pulled back, ending when Tucker fell down at her feet. He grinned and reached to flip onto his stomach and then to his feet.

Sam placed a combat boot on his stomach to stop him instead. "It's that nasty truck that is horrible to even turn on, I bet." She said. Tucker nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it's so cool. The car is even called the Gi-normo Six-thousand." He said. "It's huge!" Tucker splayed his hands apart to show just how big.

"Tucker, I know for a fact that a car like that is an environmental nightmare." He shook his head and looked betrayed. She stepped off of him and waved, walking away. "I just wish someone would destroy that truck. There is no use for it here."

Suddenly a figure popped up in front of Sam's house, her arms raised. Pink wish magic that makes Sam shudder glows through her fingers and the ghost points her fingers toward Sam. Then she moves to look at a large foam statue that runs toward the car just a few streets over.

Sam watched as it jumped up and down and then turned toward them with a growl. "So you have wished it, so it shall be." The ghost said.

And then, another ghost appeared. With silver hair, skin tight suit with glowing eyes. His skin is normal, just a little pale. Coming up a little behind him is a girl in a red suit of her own, guns in hand that glow blue.

"It's Danny Phantom," she said, louder than she meant. The girl and ghost both look her way only to her blasted back by magic. The statue comes to the rescue, the car flying to land almost on top of her and Tucker. If it had it not been for the ghost that is.

It's a bad move. The statue is able to jump onto the car, squishing the ghost underneath. Sam and Tucker rolled away, pushing themselves onto their feet.

The Red Huntress flew farther into the air, shooting beams of energy at the female ghost. Sam's mouth opened at her skill. She just had to learn from this girl.

It was a must. After all, what was the point in being rich if she never did anything that may help herself with it? She would get disowned if she gave everything to a save the frogs foundation.

Sam pulled Tucker up again as another blast hit too close to home. One of the windows on the mansion opened with a bang and she saw her mother's head pop out of it.

Waving her arms, Sam watched her mother begin yelling at all the racket. Another blast hit the open window, breaking glass and making her mother yelp.

Opps.

And then, more blasts were sent. The fight ended with one last blast at the cow. And the other ghost was gone.

"Well, see ya," ghost boy said. He and the huntress were also gone before Sam could say a word.

"Tucker, I know what we are going to do today," she said with no room for argument. Tucker gave her a sigh and nodded. He deserved it slightly, she thought. Even if it was her words which caused the mess. Not that Sam was willing to admit it.

At all.


End file.
